Recent industry-wide shifts toward cloud-based service delivery and data consumption present new challenges for service providers to route and deliver data while providing security for data stored in private cloud databases. For example, cloud-based providers may employ various real-time adjustment models to efficiently adapt and allocate network resources based on changing security needs. Furthermore, a hybrid cloud computing and storage environment can present added challenges for network security as some portions of a hybrid cloud computing and storage environment may be accessible to a public forum and other portions of a hybrid cloud may be designated for a private forum.
A hybrid cloud computing environment can be a target for unauthorized access to data stored in the hybrid cloud as potential security threats may attempt to penetrate vulnerabilities that can be associated with a hybrid cloud computing and storage environment. Emerging computer-based threats are accelerating a need for increasingly flexible and secure network operations. As data, software, services, applications, and databases are increasingly tied to cloud-based networks, added security functionality and flexibility is desired in cloud-based computing environments, including hybrid cloud computing and storage environments.
A component or a feature that is common to more than one drawing is indicated with the same reference number in each of the drawings.